Portable electronic devices are mobile electronic systems. People may use portable electronic devices for a variety of purposes including browsing the internet, chat, text messages, viewing video, listening to music, talking on the phone, videoconferencing, or accessing email. Some portable electronic devices may include delicate electronics and sensors, complex computing systems, expensive software applications, or valuable data.
Some portable electronic devices are very expensive. In various examples, a user's portable electronic device may retain sensitive or valuable user data. In some scenarios, portable electronic devices may be subject to damage. A damaged portable electronic device may become unusable because of damage. For example, a user communicating in a chat session on their smartphone while exercising may drop the smartphone. In some examples, a dropped smartphone may be damaged. In some scenarios, a user may lose operational access to the portable electronic device because of damage.
Some users of portable electronic devices may employ accessories when using their device. Some portable electronic device accessories are personal accessories used by only one person. For example, some users may connect headphones, earbuds, or a battery charger to their portable electronic device. In some scenarios, a mobile electronic device user may need to transport their personal earbuds or battery charger along with the device. In some scenarios, a user may misplace accessories, or forget to transport their device accessories along with their device.